The Cat Lady
by The Bloody Cat Lady
Summary: Caitlin, aka, "The Cat Lady" went insane. She was experimented on and cruelly treated. Now she has everyone searching for her. The real challenge is, how are you going to catch a half cat-half human when that mutated person has the swiftness of a cat and claws like daggers?
1. Prologue

So this is how the story begins...  
I, Caitlin, also know as, The Cat Lady went insane.  
How, you ask? Well, this is my story.

One day, I was laying on the ground, staring up at the sky in front of my school. Nobody liked to "hang out" with me but I was okay with that...kind of. I was a pretty socially awkward person so people began avoiding me and ignoring me. Even the teachers began ignoring me because I never raised my hand or anything like that. I just sat there, staring. I have dirty-blonde hair and glasses with black frames and white on the inside of the glasses. My eyes are dark brown that sometimes turn green when they want to. I was wearing my gym uniform that was a gray shirt that said the name of the school on it and black shorts. We were supposed to be running laps but my teacher didn't care about me in any way so, I just sat there. I raised myself into a sitting position and looked towards the sweating, running teenagers as they laughed with there friends while they jogged while other people were playing ball with their friends. For the first time in a long time I actually felt...alone. I got up and gave a small smile to everyone. Of course, they didn't notice me but it was nice to smile. My eyes scanned the teens and I just shrugged. It wasn't like they'd give a shit what I'd do. Even if I started talking to them they'd probably just stand there in silence, thinking I was the weirdest person alive. I just let my bangs fall in my face as I sat back down. I hated being alone sometimes.  
Just...so alone...

My mother died having me and my father got drunk all the time when I turned seven. He probably thought that now that I was seven, then I'd be all good to go and I could take care of myself and him.  
Finally, he just got so sick and tired of living and he hung himself. Scared, I ran to my neighbor's house and told them that my dad had hung himself. Their eyes had gotten wide and they followed me in the inside of my house and I showed them the room. They called 911 and I was put in a orphanage and soon afterwards, therapy. My orphanage owner told the therapist that I was saying bad things, like, "My father deserved to hang himself." I was only eleven at that time and very angry with my father. He was drunk all the time and didn't even care about his own child, only about my fucking mother who had died years ago! So now, I am seventeen years old. I still feel that pulling in my mind that I had when my father hung himself. That pulling was insanity trying to pull me in the deep abyss of insanity. Insanity is like a shadow, it's always there even though sometimes you can't see it. It's always there and there's always that one time in your life where you just feel it pulling you towards insanity.

I got up from my spot in the grass when the gym teacher blew the whistle. Looking back on it now, I can't recall her name. Names are blurry to me now. Even the most important people in my life I had forgotten their names. Which isn't much. I ran while the others walked so that I could catch up with them. I decided to test my theory. I came up to a random pair of girls and smiled politely.  
"Hello!" I said, trying to sound nice.  
They looked over at me in silence and one girl waved while the other just stared at me.  
"Hey, you're that one girl who is all silent and nonsocial, right?" One girl said.  
So that's what they call me. Nonsocial and silent. I shrugged, "sure."  
They looked at each other and just began laughing. I frowned. What was so funny? They kept laughing.  
"Yeah, the freak, right?" One girl said. I just stared.  
They just laughed. When I realized they were laughing at me my eyes began tearing up. I turned and began walking as they laughed.  
"What a freak, trying to talk to _us_ like we're her friends." I heard the girl laugh.  
After that I decided never to talk to people again. I just wiped the tears away. Everyone was cruel. They were foolish and immature, laughing at me for saying a simple "Hello."

After gym class I started listening in on people's conversations about me. I wanted to know what people thought about me. I was genuinely curious. I walked down the hallway and I could hear people's whispers.  
"You see her?"  
"Yeah."  
"She's that one freak that never says anyone. No one cares about her, not even the teachers. They let her skip gym class."  
"Wow. Really?"  
"Yeah, I know right."  
"I wish they would let me do that. I hate gym class."  
"Seriously."  
I stopped listening in on that conversation and began listening to others.  
"I'm certainly not going to be her friend. She's too creepy and silent."  
"I know. I wonder what stories her mind holds."  
"I never actually thought about that. Maybe we should ask her?"  
"If you want to ask her, you can because I'm not. She creeps me out."  
"Me too."  
"Then I guess we'll never know, now will we?"  
"Nope."  
I listened in on another.  
"Look at her, doesn't she look ridiculous? She shouldn't even go to school."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"She's ugly and stuck up. She always skip classes. She probably bribes the teachers to skip their class or something."  
"I don't know..."  
"Well, why else would the teachers let her skip?"  
"Well, it could because she's such a fucking freak that nobody, not even the teachers, want to have anything to do with her."  
Then they began laughing. At that point I just stopped listening to all the conversations all together and just go to my regular classes.

After school I decided to take a walk because why would I go back to the old orphanage? Nobody likes me there and no one ever adopts me. When they hear my story they just give me a pity stare and then take one of the younger kids. I walked away from all the people that I now hated now that I know that they thought I was a silent freak. I put my hood over my head and let my bangs fall in my face as I took a walk. It was just now that I actually felt that pain of being alone and not liked by anyone. Then suddenly someone pressed some kind of cloth against my face. I kicked and squirmed but I smelled this smell that made me feel drowsy. Soon after the figure pressed the cloth against my face I fell limp and everything went blank.

Slowly, my eyes blinked open. Then my eyes got wide. I turned my head and saw that I was in some sort of laboratory. I tried to get up but then I realized I was strapped to a bed that kind of looked like those beds you have to lay on when you're at the doctor's. I squirmed around but they were strapped around me pretty tight so that I could barley even move.  
"She's awake, doc." I heard a voice say.  
"Alright. Time to test." Another voice said.  
I heard a snap like someone was putting on gloves and then I saw a guys face hover over mine. He had a doctor's mask on and those little hats they always have on.  
"What's happening?" I asked him, tears falling out of my eyes.  
"Sh, girl. This will only hurt a little bit." The doctor said with amusement in his voice.  
Then I felt a prick against my skin and it hurt...a lot. I let out a scream as I felt the chemicals go through my body. I could only hear mumbles over my screams as more needles got injected in my skin, sending more chemicals in my veins. Finally, after what felt like forever the pain suddenly died down. I breathed heavily.  
"Wow. Look at her fur...that went better than expected." I heard a voice say.  
Fur? What?  
I looked down at myself and realized that my hands were furry, like a werewolf.  
"But we need to run a few more tests on it...it looks a little bit...weird..." Another voice said.  
"Yes, indeed. It does. We'll run some more tests on her later."

When they left my heart was pounding. What are they _doing_ to me?! Tears fell out of my eyes as a sob escaped my mouth. Are they turning me into a werewolf or a dog? Tons of questions skimmed through my mind but one question remained in my mind. Will I ever get out of here or will they kill me? It's not like I have anywhere to go if they let me go I mean, I look like a total freak now. Again, the pulling remained in my mind but now stronger. At the time, I didn't know what it was but I still refused to give in. The only thing I could do now was to wait until they got here again to torture me a little more. I looked around to see if there was anything around me that could get me out of here but there was nothing, unfortunately in my reach. I just laid down my head in defeat. I could definitely not go to sleep now. I felt really stiff and uncomfortable. Then someone came in the door. I looked at the person with fear in my eyes. Not more testing...He looked at me. "Oh wow...they did a lot of testing today..." The person commented.  
"What do you want?" I asked him with a snarl.  
He looked at me with pity in his eyes. He had hazel eyes and black hair. Unlike the others, he wasn't wearing a doctor mask.  
"I'm so sorry they did this to you but it's for a good cause..." He said, kindly.  
I glared at him. What right did he have to be so...kind?  
He gave a smile. "You must be uncomfortable...Here." He unstrapped my arms and helped me up in a sitting position so I could see around the whole room.  
He gave me a wink, "don't tell a soul that I did this, okay? I could get into a lot of trouble."  
I gave a nod and stretched out my arms. "What are they doing to me, exactly?" I asked.  
"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that..." He said, looking around like he was a drug dealer.

"Alright...you can at least tell me what's going on, right?" I asked.  
He gave a sigh. "They don't really have a motive, they just want to try out their chemicals. Right now, it seems they are turning you into part cat." He said.  
I cocked my eyebrow. "Cat?" He nodded.  
I gave a chuckle. "Well at least I like cats."  
I could hear voices in the hallway coming closer.  
"Shit." He whispered. Then he began putting me back in my original spot. "If they ask, all I did was ask you some questions." He whispered to me.  
I nodded. "I'll be back."  
Then he left and doctors gave him a weird look as he stepped out. The doctors came in.  
"Well, girlie. Time for more testing." The doctor said with a grin.

After the last needle was injected I laid there, breathing heavily.  
"We have to work on the eyes." One voice said.  
"Yes, we do. I agree but not now. We'll do it tomorrow and let her have her rest." The other voice said.  
"Yes, sir."  
Then they left. All I had to do now was pray that the guy would come. Soon after he opened the door and put his head inside.  
"Aren't you afraid of getting caught on the security cameras?"  
"They only have the security cameras on when someone else isn't in here. I swipe my card and the security camera is off." He explained.  
Tears flowed down my cheeks. "They're going to do my eyes tomorrow! They're going to gouge out my eyes!" I sobbed.  
He gave me a pity look. "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it..."  
Then he pulled up the mattress and unstrapped the top strap so that I could lift my arms. Then he reached in his pocket.  
"I know they don't give you very appetizing food so here." He said, handing me a tupperware bowl. I reached out a grabbed it, opening the lid. It had pineapples inside of it.  
"I don't know if you like pineapples or not so..."  
I shook my head and looked up at him. "Do you have any silverware or plastic spoons?" I asked him.  
"Unfortunately, I don't." He said with an apologizing look.  
I shrugged and then dug in with my hands, eating every last pineapple slice in the tupperware bowl.  
"I never got your name, my name's Luther." He said.  
"Caitlin." I said, handing him the tupperware bowl.  
"I'm surprised that you're still sane after all this, Caitlin." He said.  
"Me too." I said.  
"I'm sure your family misses you." He said.  
"I don't...have...a family." I said, slowly.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." He said, awkwardly.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.  
He looked at me. "I don't enjoy seeing little kids go insane or getting tortured everyday unlike some people here. That's the only reason I'm here, and the fact that they force me to stay here because they don't want their laboratory getting found." He explained.  
I nodded.  
He sighed. "I really must be going, I'm sorry."  
"Don't leave!" I pleaded but he shook his head. "I must if I don't want to risk getting found out. Surely, you must understand." He said.  
I frowned. Yes, I did understand but I still didn't want him to leave.  
"I'm sorry, Caitlin. We'll meet again soon, surely."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Then he fixed back up my mattress and then strapped me up and then left.  
Then I decided that I didn't have any more choices on what to do and plus, I was really tired. So, I fell asleep.

I woke up when someone was shaking me.  
"Wake up, girlie, it's time for your testing and we can't do it with your eyes closed."  
"No!" I screamed as they pulled on my eyelids and snapped them in place so that I couldn't blink. I looked at the doctor and he gave a smile. "Time for the operation." He said. "Unfortunately, we don't have any morphine or any laughing gas so you'll have to sit through the pain."  
I screamed as a needle got closer and closer to my eyes. It plunged into my eyes and the pain was so unbearable that I passed out from all the pain.  
When I woke up, I saw a pair of eyes looking at me. "Holy shit..." I heard him whisper.  
It was Luther. He came to see me again. I looked up at him, curiously. I felt...different in some way. I could hear what was going on outside my doors and I could see clearer and more efficient. His eyes were looking at me, wide.  
"I think you need to see this. They usually take things more slow but they did a full operation on you, Caitlin." He said.  
I cocked my eyebrow as he held up a mirror. I gasped. I my eyes were green and my pupils were just a straight line, like a cat. There were cat ears sticking out of my head and my face was pretty furry but not a lot. I looked down at my body and my whole body was furry, also like a cat.  
"Oh my god..." I whispered.  
Luther put the mirror down and looked at me with wide eyes. "Wow..."  
I heard someone coming and I perked my ears. "Luther. Someone's coming."  
His eyes got wide as he tried to put me back in my original spot but someone bust in through the door.  
"Aha! I knew it was you, you bastard!" The guy yelled.  
Luther raised up his hands in surrender but the guy went over to him and slit his throat right in front of my eyes. Blood flew out of his neck, going everywhere, even on the guys face. He looked at me with a crazy glare and he strapped me back up, harshly and then stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tears flowed down my cheeks. Luther...He was the only one that actually kept me from going insane...  
Luther...

Suddenly people burst through the door. "What the hell happened?" The guy looked at me. "You know what happened! Tell me what the fuck happened!" He yelled, slapping me across the face.  
My eyes went wide. "Th-The-There was a guy...H-he cut his throat while he was asking me questions...out of random he just...barged in, cut his throat and then walked off..." Tears were flowing down my face.  
"Oh, shut the fuck up!" He said, slapping me again. "I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance!"  
Then he turned away from me and I just looked down at Luther's dead body in defeat.  
Luther...  
Then the doctor turned towards me with a snarl as he jabbed something into my stomach. I gave a small moan of pain and then everything went black.

"Get here in there!" I heard a voice say.  
"Yes, sir. We're trying. She's just so damn heavy."  
"I don't care, just get her up there."  
I felt drowsy and then my eyes opened slowly. Then my eyes closed again. When my eyes opened again I could hear people talking.  
"And now...introducing...The Cat Lady!" I heard an announcer say.  
Someone pulled a sheet off of me. I saw many doctors, maybe twenty or thirty. They looked at me in awe. When I realized that they were all looking at me to examine me or buy me to do some sort of testing I snapped. I just felt a snap inside my mind. Everything went black. I could still hear them but I couldn't see them. I felt like I was slowly falling into the blackness and I knew exactly what type of darkness it was.  
Insanity.  
I didn't fight it anymore. Why should I? I let myself get consumed in it when finally, I was at peace. No more fear. No more guilt. No more loneliness. When I opened my eyes again, a big smile appeared on my face. I was strapped against a bed, like always but this time, my bed was pulled all the way up. I could smell the small amount of fear they had at my smile. I gave a small cackle as my claws came out and I slashed at the straps. My claws sliced through the straps like they were made of butter. I glanced down at them and I could smell their fear getting stronger by the second. Then I took my claws and decapitated the announcer. I heard gasps and screams as his head fell off, blood coming from where his head used to be. Soon, his whole body fell and the microphone made a huge bang as it dropped from his hands. I picked up the microphone and gave a smile.  
I didn't say anything for a few moments as they looked up me in delicious fear.  
"You will all die tonight." I finally said. "All of you who think that I am fascinating! All of you who didn't even think for one second what pain I have been put through to turn into what I am tonight! So farewell, all of you!" I gave a large cackle and jumped off the stage.

People screamed and ran away from my insanity. I laughed as I jabbed my claws into a doctor's chest until she became limp and then I threw her away from me, trying to catch the others that ran. I laughed and laughed as each one of them died in my hands. All of them will pay for all they have done to me and maybe even others. As the last person died in my hands, I threw them away from me and looked around. Every one of them was brutally murdered. I gave a satisfied smile as I tried to find where they kept me. I went through the doors and then followed my senses to the building where they kept me. Then I burst in through the doors with a huge, murderous smile on my face. Everyone stopped and looked at me and then their eyes got wide as they screamed. With quick swiftness I made my way down the halls. I would save _him_ for last. Then I finally got to his room and I laughed.  
"Come out you murderous bastard!" I said, laughing.  
Then I burst in the room and the guy that murdered Luther was standing there, a gun pointed at my face. He pulled the trigger and I could see the bullet perfectly and I just leaned my head to the side, the bullet missing me and slamming against the wall. He kept pulling the trigger as I got closer to him and as he stepped back. Every time, he missed. Then he pulled the trigger again, there were no more bullets. His face showed pure fear.  
I gave a cruel, insane smile.  
"Time to die." I said and then took my claw and shoved it deep in his chest. He let out all of the breath he had left and let out a grunt as the life slowly drained out of him. I shook him off of my hands and looked at him with disgust.  
"Nasty mutt." I spat and then walked off.

That is the story of how me, The Cat Lady became insane.  
Keep in mind that this is not the end of my story...

It is only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked down the hallways, stabbing people on my way out. Then I began thinking, maybe there are others like me? Insane or not. I began walking over to the rooms that looked like mini cells. I guess they put you in here before they start experimenting on you. I saw one girl that stood on the outside of a cage. My eyebrow cocked and I stifled a giggle. She had short really dark brown hair, almost black and her clothes were partially bloody.  
"There she is! Get her!" I heard a man say.  
I turned and I realized they weren't looking at me, they were looking at that other girl. I gave a sigh and slit his throat from behind to get him to shut up.  
"You know, you're quite annoying." I said, rolling my eyes.  
I saw the girl turn. She had hazel eyes and an insane look in her eye. The girl in front of her looked like a mutant between a bat and a person. I didn't know which she was mutated from, though. Her eyes were dark golden and she also looked insane. I gave a giggle.  
"Hello!" I said, laughing.  
The girl with the dark brown hair looked at me with surprise.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Well, I am-"  
"You're The Cat Lady. The one who has caused all this ruckus." The bat girl interrupted.  
I glared at her.

"You know, it's rude to interrupt someone when they're introducing themselves." I growled.  
She just shrugged. "What's the point of introducing yourself when I already know who you are. Now do me a favor, kitty. Get me out of this cage."  
I shook my head, giving her an evil glare. "Why should I?"  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Because I want to get out of here and get some blood. Duh. Why else? There's tons of bodies lying around just calling for me to eat them." she said, licking her lips.  
I shook my head. "Say 'please'" I said, with a smile.  
She crossed her arms with annoyance in her eyes. "Please..." she growled.  
"Thank you." I said, grinning.  
I reached in my pocket and grabbed the keys from it.

Her eyes got wide. "Where did you get that?" She asked.  
"I snatched it from a guard. Where else?"  
I took the key and inserted it into the lock. I heard a small _click_ and then the door opened. She pushed open the door and glared at me.  
"Thank you." Then she smiled. "I have been craving for a kill ever since I was locked in there. What do you say, The Bloody Artist, you coming?"  
The other girl nodded with a crazed smile and then she looked back at me. "Don't think you're gonna take away our fun in killing everyone." She said, laughing.  
The Bloody Artist...so that's what she calls herself. I looked over at the bat lady. "So what do you call yourself?"  
She gave a smile. "Well I'm the Bat Woman of course." she said with a giggle. "What else would I be named?"  
I shrugged. "I thought you would be named something more original."  
She gave a snarl. "Listen here, 'Cat Lady' you think your name is more original? Your name is practically what you are!"  
My claws unsheathed. "Watch it, smart ass." I growled, shoving my abnormally huge claw against her neck.  
The Bloody Artist shoved herself between us. "Can you both quit it? I thought we were gonna go kill, Bat?" She snapped.  
Bat Woman stepped back. "I am quite hungry for the taste of blood. I won't let your foolishness get in my way of my hunger." she snapped.

I gave a small laugh and pointed at her with my claw. "You know, I like you Bat Woman."  
She just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
"Maybe we could be some kind of killing trio?" I suggested with an evil grin.  
The Bat Woman gave a small glare. "I don't think that's necessary." She said, turning her back on me with her arms crossed.  
The Bloody Artist just sat there, staring at us both. "I don't think that's such a bad idea, actually." she said, shrugging.  
The Bat Woman looked at her with surprise. "What? You actually agree with this...cat?"  
She just shrugged. "I just don't think it's a bad idea, that's all." Then she gave a big grin. "Just picture it. We'd be able to do so much more things. We'd be able to do triple as much damage and cause triple the amount of damage." Then she began laughing. "Can't you just picture the horror on their faces?"

The Bat Woman began nodding, licking her lips. "Yes. It does appeal to me now..." She said looking over at me and her face twisted in disgust. "I guess I _could_ get used to The Cat Lady, I mean...as long as _she_ doesn't cause _me_ trouble."  
I glared at her. "And I guess I _could_ get used to The Bat Woman."  
The Bloody Artist smiled. "Alright, let's go then."  
We all began running down the hallways, killing our victims.  
"Wait!" I heard the Bat yell.  
We stopped and turned towards her. She was bending over one of her victims. "I have to eat, you know."  
Then she dipped her head and shoved her face in his neck. The man screamed in pain as she drank from him in delight. Then he went completely limp. She raised her head and had bright satisfaction in her eyes.  
"Now that...was a good meal."  
I gave her a look of disgust. "I'm not even going to ask."  
She just shrugged. "What did you expect?"  
"I thought when you said you hungered for blood I didn't think you meant literally." I said as she walked towards us, wiping the blood from her lips.  
She laughed. "Yes, I meant it literally."  
"Well I see that now."

We walked down the hallways, killing everyone in our sight. Everyone must pay for what they have done. I walked towards this one guy cowering against the wall. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes. Such delicious fear.  
"Please! Spare me!" He pleaded.  
He was young, had blonde hair with small black glasses. I'd actually say he was quite attractive.  
"Please!" He pleaded for his dear life. He reminded me of someone...  
Then my head started pounding.  
Luther.  
A scream came out of my mouth and sobs erupted from me. I looked up at him and he just stared at me with curiosity and fear at the same time. A snarl came from my throat.  
_He's not like Luther. He's not like Luther. He's not like Luther._ I kept thinking to myself, rocking.  
I looked up and saw The Bloody Artist coming towards me. She looked back and forth between me and the boy.  
"What the hell is going on here?" She asked me.  
I looked up at her, tears streaming down my face. "I don't know."  
The Bloody Artist glared at the boy in front of me. She grabbed her paintbrush, no, paintbrush dagger and was about to kill him.  
Before she could kill him I grabbed her arm.

"Stop. I can do it." My smile came back and the pain in my heart was gone. No tears. No feelings. No emotion. That's the price to pay for insanity. My eyes went towards the boy. He was shivering with fear now.  
"Please...don't kill me...I..."  
Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Then he attacked. Before he could stab me my claws came out, stabbing him right through his flesh like butter.  
"You're not Luther." I whispered. His eyes rolled back and he went limp. I slid my claws out of his body and he slumped to the ground. The Bloody Artist looked at me weirdly.  
I shook my head. "Don't ask."  
We went through the place, killing all of them one by one, not giving a single care in the world. When we killed all of them we looked at our surroundings. All of the bodies were slumped on the ground, pools of blood flowing through them. Well...except for the ones Bat killed.  
I looked towards The Bloody Artist. "Let's go try to rescue the others." I suggested.  
The Bloody Artist shrugged. "Whatever."  
The Bat Woman just crossed her arms. "Make it quick. I'm not going. I'll keep watch." She said.  
I nodded and then me and The Bloody Artist walked towards the cages and all the people were slumped against the wall.  
"Hey you, you there! Do you mind helping me?"  
I looked where the voice was coming from. There was a guy holding onto the bars looking at me with crazy eyes. He was old and he looked like he could be either a stalker or a pedophile.

I laughed. "You don't have any use to me, old man. You'll die so soon that it won't be worth it."  
I twirled the keys on my finger and then laughed again. "Try to convince the cops to let you out. You should spread the word that The Cat Lady was here and killed everyone."  
I walked away with an evil smile on my face.  
"You can't do that to me! I'm not a messenger!" He yelled after me.  
"Kiss my ass." I laughed.  
The Bloody Artist laughed along with me. I looked at her. "Hey, how are we going to work this because I kind of want to do my personal killings along with my killing sprees?" I asked.  
She looked at me funny. "We'll just work together on the killing sprees of course. It would be boring not to have your own personal killings. Duh."  
I shrugged. "Okay."

We walked along the hallways and we found a few that were empty and most of them only had dead corpses. The other ones were just humans and didn't have any use to me. We looked in the experiment rooms and there were no people in there or they were dead.  
"Wow they really didn't do much experiments..." The Bloody Artist commented.  
"Or they just sold most of them at that convention they almost sold me at." I suggested.  
The Bloody Artist shrugged. "Maybe."  
We went back to The Bat and she looked at us with a look that told us to hurry up. "They're here." Was all she said.  
She didn't have to say anything, I already heard the sirens.  
"Shit." I cursed.  
The Bat looked at me. "Come. I know where the back entrance is. They led me in from there."  
Then we all ran towards the back entrance but then those doors broke open. My heart was beating against my chest. Was I going to be found out just as my fun was beginning? Then The Bat pulled us to a corner and then we began running. The Bat jumped and flew up a vent.  
"See 'ya later!" She said with a laugh.

Me and The Bloody Artist ran as fast as we could but quick and swiftly so we wouldn't be heard at the same time. Then we ran straight into a bathroom.  
I plugged my nose. "Oh god it stinks in here. It smells like roadkill." I gagged.  
The Bloody Artist just shook her head and then looked out of the window with caution. The police hadn't covered that area yet. The Bloody Artist pulled up the window and we jumped out. Then we ran for our lives. The Bat landed right next to us and began running with us. She had a big smile on her face.  
"Isn't this fun?" She said, laughing.  
I smiled. I guess it was...kind of. I looked back. Goodbye Luther. Goodbye sanity.  
I gave a smile to myself. It felt nice not feeling any pain or any weakness. It was fun feeling the fear of others and the pain of them, too.

Then we finally stopped to catch our breath. The Bat looked at me.  
"I have a hiding place that I always go. It's pretty cliche but it's a cave."  
I laughed. "Look at the original one."  
The Bat glared at me. "Shut up."  
She turned and began walking away from us. "It's not far from here, now."  
Me and The Bloody Artist just looked at each other. "Just met her today?" I guessed.  
She nodded. "Otherwise I would know where her hide out is. I don't have any. I just hop from one house to another."  
I nodded then we caught up with The Bat Woman.  
"Hey, do you guys know where I could get some pineapples?" I asked.  
They looked at me funny. "No. Why?"  
I shrugged. "I kind of crave them for some reason."  
Then we just kept walking towards the hiding place.


	3. Chapter 2

Rick Larnet looked at the bloodshed around him. Piece of body parts were lying on the ground, away from their body. Sometimes it was hard to tell who that person was. Their faces and bodies were completely ripped open and you can see their insides.  
"What happened here?" Rick asked. Rick was about six feet tall and was a pretty fine man. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore contacts to cover his eyes because he thought that glasses would get in the way. He wore a white coat that was supposed to be the uniform but some people decided not to wear them. He had jeans underneath the white coat and gloves that covered his hands.  
Macy Lawrence looked at Rick with obvious disgust. Macy was about as tall as Rick but was a brunette and had dark brown eyes. Her eyes were covered by a pair of small black framed glasses. She was wearing jeans with a business-like blouse on. She had gloves over her hands so she wouldn't get blood all over her hands.  
"I don't know. I've never seen anything so...bloody in my whole career."  
Rick shook his head and sighed. "Me neither."  
They looked around the place, seeing blood and gore everywhere. Rick squatted over a person. He was scrunched up in a corner. It wasn't the usual blood and gore that they were seeing. It looked like someone was carrying multiple knives and stabbed him in the chest all at once. Blood was oozing out of his mouth and chest. He was just a boy. Such a shame.  
"Rick."  
He turned to see Ed Baster. "Yes, what is it?" Ed Baster was also a fine man just like Rick. He had brown hair and light hazel eyes mixed with green and blue. He was wearing the same thing as Rick.  
"This isn't just an ordinary lab, Rick. They have been kidnapping people from all around the state, usually teenage to young adult age. They do illegal experiments on them, making them into creatures of some sort. My guess was that there was an experiment gone wrong and it murdered them all."  
Rick nodded. "Yes, that could be a possibility."  
"A very damn good one at that." Macy commented.

Rick turned to see her squatting over a body. "This one has bite marks on it's neck and he seems to have the blood totally drained out of him. My guess was a vampire or they were trying to make a half bat, half human mutation."  
Rick and Ed nodded. It was very possible that happened.  
"There are some others that look like the person may have been stabbed multiple times. Would you check it out, Miss Lawrence?" Rick asked.  
Macy nodded. She headed over to the body. "You see, look, if I put my hand here," she demonstrated, putting her hand against his chest where the marks were. "It looks like this mutation had knives for fingernails...or claws. This couldn't have been done by a human." She looked up. "Very possible, indeed."  
Rick sighed. "So there are two mutations on the loose, ready to make another mass murder."  
Macy nodded. "Correct. Only, it may only be one. Maybe three. Maybe four."  
Rick leaned against the wall, rubbing his head in frustration. "Should we evacuate?" He asked.  
Macy shook her head as she stood up. "We don't want to cause a panic. That will only make things much worse than it already is. All we have to do is find a mutation that looks like a bat or a vampire. Simple."  
Ed shook his head. "I don't think it's going to be as easy as that. They killed all of these people? They must be pretty powerful and inhumane so, what would we do better than them?"  
Macy smiled. "We'll be prepared."

Ed shook his head again. "Don't be too sure, Macy. Anything could happen."  
Rick gave a frustrated sigh. "Do you even realize what you guys are talking about, vampires, mutations and what not. How do you even know this type of stuff, Macy?"  
Macy smiled. "I have my ways."  
Rick just shook his head and looked at all the blood and gore around them. How could they just stand there and talk about mass murderers like it was a everyday thing? Well, I guess it was an everyday thing for them but not for Rick. Rick had just joined this organization a few days ago and this was his first actual experience. The group is called the F.O.S.E. It stands for Federal Organization to Stop Evil. Rick always thought it was a sort of silly name but he dismissed it when he actually joined. It protects the society from evil things that a regular citizen mind couldn't understand. This is an example. Mass murderers, Paranormal activity, and abnormal things like that. All Rick knew when he joined the group was that it protects citizens from harm and murderers. He never knew it was about paranormal and all that shit.

Suddenly a man came up to them. A man, Rick was not too familiar with yet.  
"We have a witness to the crime. Actually, several witnesses. It seems that whatever caused this left some behind." Macy, Ed, and Rick nodded.  
They followed the man down the bloody hallways.  
_It was actually pretty creepy, a perfect scene for a horror movie._ Rick thought with a smile.  
They came upon a door. The man knocked on it and another man opened it. He nodded. "Come in."  
They opened the door to let them in and they closed it behind them. The man looked at them with bat-crazy eyes. He was an old fellow, about in his fifty's. His hair was almost completely gray and his eyes were very light blue. He was wearing a patient's gown that most people wear before surgery.  
A man sat across from him, trying to reason him but all he was saying was, "The Cat Lady did it!"  
Rick was a very reasonable man and took place of the other man.  
Rick looked at the older fellow and gave a smile. "Describe The Cat Lady for me, would you, please, sir?"  
The man's eyes were wide. "She looked like a cat but walking on two legs! She had gray fur and her teeth! Oh, don't get me started on how scary she looked!"  
Rick sighed. "Did she say anything to you?" He asked.

The man suddenly got serious. His crazy look gone, only to be replaced with fear and frustration. "She told me to give you a message. She said to tell you that this was all The Cat Lady. That _she_ did everything." The man stopped and then suddenly he slumped in his chair. He looked exhausted.  
"Was she with anyone else?" Rick asked.  
The man nodded, slowly. "She was with this really crazy woman! Just a girl! They both looked about seventeen. The girl was carrying some type of paintbrush with her or something. Oh! She was also with this Bat girl, thing. She looked like she was half bat, half human." He informed them.  
Rick nodded and looked at Macy and Ed. They both had a look of surprise on their faces.  
Rick scooted his chair back as he stood up. "Alright. I think that's more than enough questions."  
Then the man suddenly grasped his heart and began wheezing. People rushed to his side but the man collapsed. They checked his pulse but he was gone. Rick stood frozen in the spot. It was only a few moments ago that man was fully alive, speaking to him.  
Macy nodded. "Died from fear. That's what they say anyway. He was old and saw things that no person should see in their lifetime."  
People nodded, agreeing with her. Rick gave a frustrated sigh. This was happening way too fast for him to catch up.

Suddenly he heard a phone ring. Rick turned towards Macy as she fished out her phone from her pocket. She answered it and held it to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
Suddenly her face twisted in surprise. "Another one?"  
Pause.  
"Alright. We'll be there."  
She ended the call to look at their impatient faces. "There's another building not far from here that there was the same type of mass murdering."  
Ed and Ricks eyes widened in surprise. They had just got finished with seeing this gross building only to find another one?  
Her face suddenly looked exhausted. "But this time all of them are dead. Seen with only the marks of claws." She sighed. "The Cat Lady strikes again."  
They all left the building and then headed over to the other one. The building wasn't as big as the other one. It looked like the size of an average size restaurant. They entered the building and their eyes widened. It was much more bloody here, all in one spot. There was a small stage at the end of the place with a small doctors bed on it with a decapitated man next to it. There were people surrounding the place, taking pictures and trying to find evidence. Rick headed towards the first person and examined it carefully.  
"You're right. They are the same claw marks as The Cat Lady." Rick suddenly chuckled. "Pretty obvious name for a half cat, half human mutant?"  
Macy just glared at him while Ed went over to other bodies and investigated them. Rick got up and went over to the stage. He expected to have some answers there.

When he got there he went straight towards the bed. He grabbed the straps that were on the side of the bed. The bed looked like a doctor's bed that patients use to lay on. It was slanted up so that if a person were laying on it they would be facing the audience. The straps looked like they were cut with a knife but Rick knew better. This was probably where The Cat Lady struck out for the first time. He turned and leaned against the mattress, looking out. Macy was going up the steps of the stage, towards him.  
"It looks like when she struck, she cut the straps and then went straight for this man laying right here." Rick said to Macy. "Then she went after the people in the audience and somehow killed all of them, not leaving a single person living. If she missed one then that person would be long gone by now."  
Macy nodded. "I think she was experimented on and then this is, like, an auction house or something for different doctors because all of the people who were killed were dressed with lab coats and had name tags on themselves, each saying "Dr. whatever."  
Rick sighed. "This is going to be a very complicated case, Macy. I can smell it."  
Macy smiled. "I smell it, officer. It smells like a nasty one, too."

They arrived back at the base with exhaustion. They were having a meeting. Their boss, Chief Turner, was standing at the front, the pictures on the big screen. His lips curled back in disgust as Macy and Rick told him and the rest of the people about what they learned by today's experience.  
Chief turned his head up to the ceiling. "That's it, guys. This is not going to be a job for normals."  
He turned to look at the rest of us. "This is a job for Chief Lunar."  
People looked at him in obvious confusion.  
Chief sighed. "Lunar is a very popular investigator among us officers. I'm surprised you have never heard of him before. No one has seen his face. Heh. I don't think anyone even knows what his gender is! I'm just guessing it's a he! Anyway. I'll call him up. We'll tell him about the new case."  
Chief went over to his laptop and called Chief Lunar. Suddenly there was a voice over the speakers. It was an obvious hidden voice judging by how it seemed robotic or metallic.  
"Hello, Chief Lunar."  
"Turner." The voice said.  
"We have a very special case for you to solve, if only you will accept it."  
"I'm listening."  
Chief turned to them. "Tell him."

Rick and Macy told Chief Lunar about all of what they learned and the voice just sat there in silence. When they were finished silence came afterwards.  
"A very interesting case, indeed, Turner." The voice said, finally. "I accept it."  
"When will you be meeting us, Chief Lunar?" Chief asked.  
"Soon, Turner. Soon."  
Then the call ended.  
Chief turned to them. "Alright. I'm sure you've had an exhausting day. You better go rest up. We have a big day ahead of us."  
Rick and Macy nodded as they turned and left the meeting room.  
Very exhausting, indeed.


	4. Chapter 3

We followed The Bat into the cave. She didn't even look back, she just kept walking, her eyes tight on her destination. Finally, we entered a clearing. There was a cave. The cave opening seemed pretty small, about only five to six feet. Me and The Bloody Artist exchanged looks. The Bat looked back at us.  
"What were you thinking would be my hiding place? Under a rock?"  
I just shrugged and followed The Bat as she went into the cave.  
When we got in, it was completely dark. My eyes adjusted quickly, considering I was part cat. The Bloody Artist was looking around, her eyes wide, trying to see. The Bat sighed as she grabbed a lighter from the floor and lit some torches that hung from the sides. The cave was almost perfect, not to small for them and not too large. There were two torches on each side of the wall, making the cave not too bright and not too dim.

We kind of just stood there for a moment until The Bat sighed and walked at the end of the cave where she was covered by a wave of shadows and we couldn't see her anymore. Me and The Bloody Artist just stared at each other. I sat down on the cold cave floor.  
"So what's your story, The Bloody Artist?" I asked.  
She looked down at the floor. "My name is actually Gwen." She said.  
"Oh. Well, you still have yet to tell me your story." I said.  
She looked up at me and sighed.

"I was walking home from a friends house one day with my brother. His name was Cross. We were walking up the steps when we knew something was terribly wrong. The lights in the house were off and it looked like no one was home. It kind of worried me a little because I knew that they were home and it was only six o'clock so they couldn't have gone to bed. Anyway, when we got inside I saw my dad. His eyes were empty and blood and guts were oozing out of his stomach. He had very eyes and a horrified look pasted on his face. I heard Cross puking behind me and I covered my mouth, gagging as I looked at his body with shock. I heard footsteps upstairs and I decided to go check on it. Big mistake. I went to my parent's bedroom and I saw my mother being hung on the wall, the same horrified look on her face. I knew that she was long gone. I saw the killer, it was Elizabeth. I thought she was my friend but no, she was standing right in front of my mother, tearing her fleash with a measly knife. I was horrified at the sight that was in front of my eyes. Elizabeth turned towards me.  
'Home so soon?' She asked  
Suddenly with a crazy smile, she dashed towards me, knife in hand. On reflex, I stepped away from it and instead of it hitting me, it stabbed right into Cross. I felt everything drain out of me. Cross's death was just the trigger effect of my insanity. She giggled. 'oops.' She said. But when she turned to me, the smile left her face. I grabbed the dagger that was in my pocket. I keep it there for safety. I knocked the knife out of her hand and smiled as she pleaded for life. My brother who was bleeding out suddenly went limp. I turned to her, furious. Elizabeth pleaded for her life but I just smiled as I tortured her, digging patterns into her skin and my signature mark into her forehead. My signature mark is a heart with a cross in it. Or I would just take out their hearts and preserve it in jars. Then I left painted The Bloody Artist on the wall and left." She smiled as she recalled the memory.

"It's funny, just a few weeks ago I was just a regular girl, living a normal life." She said.  
I chuckled. "You can say that again. Unlike you, I don't know how long it has been since I was kidnapped. I really don't, it's a shame, actually. I don't even know the name of anyone that was in my life. There's only one name that I recall..." I trailed off, feeling a pain pierce my heart.  
Gwen gave me a confused look. "Who?"  
I shook my head. "No one, just forget it."  
She looked at me for a long while and then she just shrugged. "How about you, what's your story?"  
I explained what had happened. I hesitated at the part about Luther. Should I tell her? I mentally shrugged. Why not? So I told her literally everything. From my parents dying to now. When I was finished she said nothing. We just sat in silence.  
"Do you know if Luther is really dead?" She asked.

I looked at her like she was absolutely crazy. Well, actually she was but that's beside the point.  
"What?" I asked.  
She shrugged. "Why couldn't he be?"  
"Because I fucking saw him die right in front of my eyes, Gwen!" I snapped.  
She put her hands up in surrendur. "Alright, alright..."  
I gave a frustrated sigh and leaned against the wall. All our lives were unfair. We still had yet to learn The Bat Woman's story. I didn't even know her real name. She seemed like the quiet, mysterious type anyway so it was highly unlikely that she would tell her story anytime soon. I looked up at the cave ceiling, not knowing what else to do. My mind suggested to go to sleep but I couldn't. My head was spinning with the events that happened merely a few hours ago. My mind went back to the killing I had done. I felt so much pleasure back then but now I didn't know what to think. I felt bad but at the same time I didn't. Why should I? They were all horrible people who were experimenting on innocent people. Gwen blew out the torches and went to the opposite side of the cave, laying down and almost immediately falling asleep. I wish I could fall asleep that easily.

Finally, for what seemed like hours I finally fell asleep.

My dreams weren't dreams. They were nightmares. I had nightmares of Luther hovering down upon me, taking a scalpel and using it to cut my stomach open. No matter how much I screamed, no one came. I was alone again. When Luther came to face me I realized that it wasn't Luther anymore. It was the same scientist who had experimented on me before. He reached inside where he cut and ripped out my entrails. I screamed as loud as my lungs would let me but, still, I was all alone except for the doctor that was ripping out my insides. Suddenly, he looked straight into my eyes. He took my face in his hands and he stuck out two fingers. He dug those fingers deep inside my eye. I let out a scream but then he slit my throat and I couldn't scream anymore. I began to choke on my blood and then everything went black. I sat in total pitch black. Fear was swirling around me. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, and I couldn't even breathe.  
"Let go..." A voice said softly. "You'll feel no more pain, no more anger, and no more fear. Just peace."  
I knew what the voice was trying to tell me. It was trying to tell me to get rid of my hatred and insanity. I didn't want to for some reason. I couldn't. I looked around, not knowing where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, I saw a bright light. It looked safe. I started to head towards it but then I felt the feeling like I was falling. Falling deeper into the darkness. Falling deeper into insanity.

I woke up in a start. I suddenly got the feeling that I had unfinished business to do. I stood up and began walking out of the cave.  
"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked.  
I turned to see The Bat Woman staring at me through the darkness.  
"Out." I said.  
She snickered. "Where is 'out'?"  
"None of your business." I snapped.  
She just shrugged. "Fine, go ahead. I'm not stopping you."  
I just glared at her and then walked off. It felt like my legs were walking on their own with no control. I walked and walked until I stood in front of a house. I frowned. Where was I? My legs controlled me and made me look out on of the windows. There was a sleeping girl in there. I knew who she was. She was the girl I talked to before I got kidnapped, the one that made fun of me. The one that called me and Anti-social freak. I smiled. So this is what I actually wanted to do. I pushed open the window and crawled inside of her bedroom. I crawled under the bed and just waited. She got up, confusion on her face.

She went over to the window and closed it, shrugging. I rolled from under the bed and stood right behind her. She turned and jumped, startled. Fear crossed her face.  
"I know you..." She said, looking at me.  
I smiled. "Of course you do." I hissed.  
Her eyes went wide. "You-you're the..." She trailed off.  
I smiled as my claws unsheathed. I stabbed her straight in the heart before she could scream. She let out a grunt as her life left her. I pulled my claws out of her and she fell, limp on to the ground. She looked up at me, taking her last breath.  
"The Cat Lady..." She whispered. Then she fell totally limp, dead on the ground. I shrugged. I took my claws and carved The Cat Lady onto the wall with blood. I licked the remaining blood off my claws and smiled.

My unfinished business was done.


	5. Chapter 4

Wendy Thorn was walking down the street to get to her house. Her face was flushed with anger. She remembered what had happened to her. She was walking in the hallways to her locker. Wendy was a fair girl, she had dark brown hair, glasses, and green eyes. She saw people staring at her and holding back their laugh. She looked in confusion. When she got to her locker, she entered her combination, 32-45-12. When she opened her locker someone slammed it closed. She stared at the person in annoyance and to her surprise, it was her crush, Alex Rune. Her face flushed.  
"Hi Alex." She said, shyly, looking back at her locker and entering the combination again. Alex was a fine young man. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was absolutely adorable in every way to her.  
"So, I saw your note."  
Her eyes went wide. She had totally forgotten about the love letter she decided to stick in his locker. She looked back at him, face red with embarrassment.  
"D-d-d-did you like it?" She asked, shaking uncontrollably with nervousness.  
A smile appeared on his face. "Of course I liked it."  
She smiled with delight but that smile didn't last long.  
"It was absolutely hilarious."  
She frowned, confused.  
"Me and my buds laughed for a long time at that note. It was hysterical."  
It felt like someone just stabbed her straight in the heart. Her heart ached and her face was flushed dark crimson.  
"I have a feeling others will like that note, too." He said with an evil smile, holding up the note.

Her eyes went wide. "You wouldn't."  
"I already did."  
Her mouth dropped open, her heart stopped for a second and tears were coming into her eyes. She forced them back. She was not giving him that satisfaction.  
Alex cleared his throat as he held up the note. Wendy tried to take it from his hands but he held it up, out of her reach. He just laughed as she tried to reach it with no avail. Finally, she had just turned and entered the combination as quickly as she could. She pushed open her locker and she took out her backpack. She knew what he did. He had posted her love letter all over school for everyone to see. It was clear as day what he did. Her eyes clouded up with tears as she pushed past him, hating his guts. She thought they were friends but now she saw his true colors. She dreaded to go on the bus. She knew everyone would just laugh at her. She stepped on the bus, hesitantly. When she got up, everyone began staring at her. Then they all laughed. She knew they were laughing at her. She tried to stop the tears from coming but it was in vain. Tears fell down her face and she stared at the ground.  
"Alright everyone shut up now!" The bus driver yelled. He looked at her with apologetic eyes but she couldn't see him clearly with all the tears. She looked at the seats. She tried to sit next to one kid but he pushed his backpack in the empty spot.  
"This seat is taken." He said.  
She didn't argue, she just kept going. No one let her sit.  
"You better let this girl sit because if you don't, this bus ain't movin'." The bus driver yelled.  
They groaned and then finally, one kid moved his backpack, staring at me with annoyance. She looked forward but was well aware of people whispering about her and trying to hide their laughter. Her bus stop was the second to last stop, unfortunately. She looked down, trying to ignore everyone who was staring at her.

When the bus stopped at the first stop she decided to get up and walk off the bus. She couldn't take it anymore.  
"Hey! She can't get off the bus, yet!" Someone yelled.  
But she kept walking. The bus driver stopped her. "I understand why you want to do this but are you sure you want to walk all the way to your house? Your house is a good two miles away..." He said.  
She nodded her head. "I'm fine, thank you."  
He looked at her, unsure. "Fine..." He said with a sigh.  
She went down the steps and the kids on the bus stop looked at her, confused. She just continued walking. She wasn't a very social girl when it came to bus rides so she practically memorized the way to her home. She walked towards her destination. And now, here's where she was now. She suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. She didn't know where she was. She was lost. Did she make a wrong turn or something? Her heart pounded against her chest.

She looked around, trying to see if anything seemed familiar but to no avail. She reached in her pocket, trying to take out her phone. Her eyes went wide as she realized that her phone was not there.  
_God Dammit_! She thought.  
She could just see the phone still in her locker. She couldn't believe she left it there! She felt absolutely hopeless. How could she ever deserve this? Suddenly she felt that she was not alone.  
"Can I have her?" A voice said.  
"No! That's not fair, you killed the other one!" Another voice said.  
"Guys, I'm really fricken hungry so I think I should have this one."  
She turned to see three people. No, not people. They looked like...mutants. One had copper brown skin and was wearing some sort of...Batman Costume? The other had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. She was half cat or something. She was wearing a ripped up blue shirt with jean shorts and gray buckled boots. The last one just looked human. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a gray and white sweater with jeans and tennis shoes.

They seemed to know that she was aware of their presence because they all looked straight at her. The person that looked like a cat smiled at her.  
"Why can't I kill her?" She asked.  
The one with the Batman Costume snarled at her. "Because you killed a whole labratory of people!"  
The cat girl frowned and looked at Wendy. Wendy knew quite well what she was talking about. It was all over the news! Everyone knew of her! Realization shook her. She was The Cat Lady. The one who killed everyone in that lab that was trying to make hybrids!  
"Fine." The Cat Lady said.  
The one with the Batman Costume walked over to her. She tried to scramble out of the way but she was too fast. She grabbed her by the neck. "I will enjoy this."  
"Wait!" Wendy dared to say. What has she to lose?

"I'm not the one you're looking for!" She said, quickly.  
The others looked confused.  
The one with the Batman costume just looked at her.  
"What are you going on about?" She asked.  
"The one you're looking for...his name is Alex Rune. He will make quite a feast, let me tell you. He ruins peoples lives and he is really cute, if you're interested."  
It was a desperate move, but she had to try something. She knew her life was on the line now. The others looked at one another.  
"He does sound really tasty." The bat girl said, shrugging.  
The other girl scowled at her. "Yeah, but what are we gonna do with her?" She asked.  
Wendy's eyes went wide. "I won't tell anyone what happened tonight! I'll make up an excuse, anything!" She said.  
The bat girl laughed and let go of her. "Truely pathetic."

"But fine." She said. Then her eyes went dark. "Tell anyone and you're dead, you hear me?"  
Wendy nodded quickly.  
Then when she blinked they were gone. She was standing in front of her house. She looked around, confused. Then she shrugged and walked inside. She was just glad that she was alive. She frowned as she walked up to her porch steps and walked inside. Her mother wasn't home, like always and her father was dead so she was all alone in her house. She went upstairs and ripped all the photos she took with Alex and her off her wall. He was dead to her now. And soon, he would be dead to the whole world. Suddenly a crazy laugh bubbled out of her. She took her hands and shielded her mouth with surprise. Then she took her hands off her mouth and shrugged. For what he did to her, he deserved to die. She laughed manically and then just sat on her bed, tearing up all the photos of him and her. For once in a while...she felt...happy.

Her happiness faded quickly when she felt a presence. She looked behind her shoulder but only saw a flash of black.  
"You don't deserve to live, Wendy." She heard the chilling whisper. The hands wrapped around her neck and she felt everything drain out of her. She felt oddly calm, though. The hands strangled around her tighter until Wendy's body fell limp in The Bat Woman's hands. As she was finished feeding she backed away from her prey. She was supposed to live but oh well. The Bat Woman was hungry and she seemed like a good feast. She knew she would get yelled at later but again, oh well. The Bat Woman smiled, pleased with herself and dashed off into the night.


	6. Chapter 5

Chief Turner led Rick, Ed, and Macy and tons of other guards into the place that they were supposed to meet Chief Lunar. They all walked down an alleyway, preparing for a full on serious conversation. They couldn't have known that there was a surprise waiting for them. They turned down the dark alleyway until finally they made it to a silver door labeled "382". Chief raised his fist to knock on the door. As soon as he knocked, the door slid open. Chief looked back at them, confused. They were all confused as to why the door just slid open.  
"Could something have happened to Chief Lunar?" Rick suggested.  
Chief shook his head and then opened the door cautiously. When they walked in they all just stopped, their eyes wide.  
"Maybe we got the wrong room?" Macy said.  
The place was completely empty. No rooms to go into, no other doors, and there wasn't even any sign that anyone had been there recently. The place had regular white walls and the floors were wooden. It was a pretty average room. Probably big enough to fit about a hundred men. The place was completely deserted. Except for a very small table at the far end of the place. Chief moved towards the table. When he got close enough he could see a note on the table. He picked up the note and began reading aloud.

"_Not here! You'll have to look somewhere else!_

_ ~Lunar"_

The Chief scrunched up the note in his hands, his face getting red with anger.  
"You think this is some kind of game, Chief Lunar?!" He yelled.  
Macy put a hand on Chief's shoulder. "It's alright, Chief. We'll meet him some day. I just don't think he's ready to have us see his face yet."  
"Bullshit!" A man in the crowd yelled. "I have a wife and child at home, hiding because they fear that they're going to get killed and you say he isn't _ready_?!"  
The others began nodding their heads in agreement.  
The Chief gave them all glares. "Believe me, everyone. I am as angry as you are but we aren't going to get anywhere with you acting stupid!" He yelled. "Now all you get your heads together. We'll figure this out."  
They all looked at him, not convinced but they just all nodded their heads slowly and followed Chief back to headquarters. Some were even mumbling.  
"I have a child at home and Lunar wants to play games."  
"Yeah, I'm tired of this bullshit."  
"Should we bail?"  
"I think we should."  
"But who's going to pay our bills? We worked hard to get to this position."  
"A position of what? Being bullshitted?"  
"You're being ridiculous."

Rick turned his head and glared at them. "Shut up." He hissed. "You're all being ridiculous. We're all trying to figure this out and it wont help if you all just bail out on us."  
Some nodded and some just scowled and snickered. Rick turned his head back.  
Chief looked on, ignoring them.  
"What game are you playing now, Lunar?"

They got back to headquarters only to find that more people have been murdered.  
A man went up to Chief. "Two little girls. They were both killed in their bedrooms but they were killed differently. One completely drained of blood and the other stabbed continuously. Right next to the wall of one of the girls had a name carved into the wall with some kind of knife and blood. It says 'The Cat Lady'"  
"Not a knife, claws." Rick corrected.  
The man stared at Rick with confusion.  
"The Cat Lady is a mutant, remember?" Rick said.  
The man just nodded. "Anyway, we figured the one with the blood drained from that girl was the bat mutant we found out about in the laboratory."  
Chief Turner nodded slowly. "Alright. We'll send people over there right away."

Chief Turner turned to Rick and stared at him, expectantly. Rick nodded, understanding. Rick took a few of his crew and went off with them to the first girl's house. They pulled up to a small brick house. The windows looked dark and gloomy, adding onto the effect of the situation. Rick stared at the house, knowing the horrors that awaited him. He got out of the car like the rest of his crew. They went into the house. There were police there, roaming the house, checking for clues of who was there. Obviously, they wouldn't find anything. Rick was pretty sure they wouldn't leave any finger prints because they are animals after all. Rick put on his gloves and made his way to the girl's room. There were a couple of police officers and investigators there, taking pictures and trying to find evidence. The room was a casual room. Band pictures, regular pictures, a desk, a dresser, and a bed. He bent down and turned the girl to see her neck. There were two bite marks. Vampire. That's what came to Rick's mind. Maybe it was a vampire. Or was it a mutant? A mixture between a human and a bat? The only thing they had to describe her was the witnesses and they weren't that much of a help either.

The girl looked pale and drained, obviously. Her eyes were empty but she looked oddly calm. Her eyes stared off as if she was alive but distant. He knew she was dead though. She didn't even look as if she screamed or anything. Usually people who get a certain death have a horrified look on their face but not this one. This one was extremely calm. Rick reached down to her jacket pocket. There was nothing in them except...He grabbed a piece of paper out of the girl. There was a note. It said:

_I know you want to find me. To eliminate me. Or to give me a lifetime in jail or something else that you humans do these days. But you won't find me. No one ever does. I've been around for years and you still haven't captured me. Try as you might but I won't let you find me. Why am I doing this, you ask? Because maybe I can. Maybe I want to be noticed. Maybe I just wanted to be cared about because I know even my existence, even before I was evil and a killing machine, that no one cared about me. They just wanted me to die. They wanted me to suffer or make me into one of their...experiments. Well, that's not going to happen because you're not going to catch me. I will just let you know that even as you read this note that I will be watching you._

_ ~The Bat Woman_

Rick set down the note and turned towards the window. He thought he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at everyone but they were more busy with whatever they were doing instead of paying attention to him. He stuffed the note into his pocket. He wasn't letting The Bat Woman get what she wanted. She probably wanted him to show it off to everyone as evidence but that wouldn't happen. He wouldn't let the word of her get out. He was going to keep her a secret from everyone even if that meant risking his own job. He stood up. Macy looked over at him.  
"Find anything?" She asked.  
He shook his head. "I only found what they described. Bite on the neck and blood drained out of her."  
She just looked at him for a while then just nodded. "Alright."  
Then she bent down to check on the body one more time.  
"We should go." Rick said suddenly.  
She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked.  
He shrugged. "We need to check the other house. The Cat Lady is the only one that matters right now, right? She's the only one we know about right now so we need to focus on only her right now." He said, nervously.  
She gave him a strange look. "Rick, I don't know if you notice right now but she killed someone. We need to know about her as much as possible so if you don't mind, please take that note out of your pocket."

Rick looked at her with wide eyes. How did she know? She probably knows everything, Rick guessed. He took out the note in his pocket and gave it to her. He watched her read it, nervously. She looked up at him once she was done reading it.  
"Why wouldn't you let anyone read it, Rick?" She asked.  
Rick shook his head. "I don't want her to get what she wants. She only wanted us to find it so that she could be known." He said.  
She looked at him, frustrated. "Rick you don't understand! People are dying out there and you don't want her to get _noticed_ because that is what she _wants_?" She yelled.  
Rick looked down at his feet in shame.  
"She will do more and more killing until someone notices her anyway, Rick. Don't you understand that? More innocent people would get killed than needed because you don't want her to get what she wants."  
"She's going to kill more people no matter what you do." He snapped.  
"Not as much though." She shot back.  
"But what about the people who are going to get killed?" He asked her.

She started to say something but she decided not to.  
"I don't know." She finally said. She sighed. "I just wish this is all a dream. I wish that none of this happened and that we could just live a normal life with normal physo maniacs that are actually human."  
Rick nodded. "Me too."  
Finally, Macy looked up at him. "We should take the crew to the other house."  
He nodded. "Good idea."

When they got to the house it wasn't a big surprise. The girl was leaning against the wall, tons of stab marks clawed into her body. Blood was running from her mouth and there was a small blood puddle beneath her. Her facial expression was just pure horror unlike the other girl. Her mouth was open and her eyes were empty, gone. He searched her but unlike the other girl, nothing was on her. No notes, nothing. He stood up.  
"Nothing here. No evidence except for the blood carved on to the walls and her." Rick said.  
They all nodded and after a few hours of investigating the house a little bit more they left. When they were in the car, Ed leaned over to him.  
"There's rumor going around that people are going to leave." He said.  
Rick just shook his head. "Then good riddance because if they are just going to leave like that then they shouldn't be here in the first place."  
Ed shrugged. "I guess when you put it that way..."

They got back to the base and walk into the meeting place. Chief Turner told them to meet them there. They were going to speak with Chief Lunar. Chief called Chief Lunar and began talking.  
"Hello, Chief Turner."  
"Chief Lunar, I do not appreciate you toying with us." He said, angrily.  
He laughed. "Do you really think I care what you..._appreciate_? It's time you live in the real world and understand that it's not what you want, it's what's good for everyone. I hope you understand that the next time."  
Then the line went dead.  
"Wait, what 'next time'?" Chief yelled but no voice answered.  
Chief turned to all of them. "Well, what are you looking at? This meeting is over!" He snapped.  
"But-" Rick began.  
"But nothing!" Chief interrupted with a glare. "Leave. This meeting is dismissed."


	7. Chapter 6

Luther woke up with a bright light shining on his face. He tried to shield his face but his arms wouldn't move. He tried walking away but he couldn't move his legs either. He squinted to try to shield off the light.  
_Am I in heaven?_ He thought.  
It began fading away, then it left him totally. At first he felt relieved that the light was gone but then he felt a sudden loneliness. He wanted the light back. In his heart he knew that the light would never return to him.  
Then suddenly he felt a sudden falling sensation.  
Falling into the darkness where he shall never find the light ever again.

His eyes popped open and this time he was awake for real. He found he couldn't move his body properly. He felt like he hasn't it in a long, long, time. He sat up and looked around. It was an average size room with almost nothing in it. There was a large mirror on the other side of the room and a small nightstand next to his average sized bed. The bed he was laying on, though was more like a doctor's bed where patients usually lay. He stretched his arms and he could feel something crack in them. He breathed a sigh of relaxation. His body felt so stiff to him. He pushed his legs off of the bed and stretched them, too, hearing something crack in the process. He tried to crack his neck but then an overwhelming pain reached his neck. He put his hand on his neck trying to feel where the pain was coming from. His fingers ran across something...unusual. It felt like a scratch. Like a cat clawed on his neck the previous night. He strained to figure out what happened last night but his memories were scattered. He felt like he was missing something..._forgetting something_. Something very important.

He stood up but then collapsed. He felt like he was only an infant and still trying to figure out how to walk. Luther tried to figure out what happened but to no avail. It made his brain hurt just trying to remember it. He walked over to the large mirror and examined himself. His raven black hair was a total mess. His hair was everywhere. He tried to think of the last time he took a shower but he couldn't remember. His bright hazel eyes stared back at him through the mirror. He looked down at what he was wearing. He was wearing a hospital gown. He tried to remember what was going on but he still couldn't remember. His eyes trailed down to his neck. His eyes opened in surprise. There was a large scar going across his neck. He took his finger and trailed it across his scar. Where had it come from? He had so many questions unanswered that needed to be answered but he didn't know how it could be answered. He turned away from himself. All of these questions were making his brain hurt. Maybe he didn't want to remember it? Or maybe his memory got wiped?

He turned towards the door. He needed to get some answers. He walked towards the door and turned the knob. It was locked. His mouth turned into a scowl. How was he to get out and find his answers when he was in a locked room? He turned towards his bed again and then noticed a note on the nightstand. He went towards it and picked up the note. It read:

_Dear Luther,_

_If you find this letter you must be awake and I must be away, doing important stuff. I will be back soon to answer any questions you have._

_~Dad_

Luther balled the note up in his hand. For some reason he was furious. He threw the note across the room and he watched it hit the wall. He sat on his bed in exasperation. He wanted his questions answered now not later because his dad was doing "important stuff". He was suffering from memory loss and he had an unexplained scar on his neck and there was no one to tell him why this was happening. He began staring off into space, thinking about the last thing he remembered. The last thing he remembered was being hired into working for his dad at the laboratory and that was it. He didn't remember what he did there, if anything important happened, or if he killed someone or not. Maybe that's why his brain wanted him to forget, because he killed someone? Or he watched someone get killed and not do anything about it? Maybe? He finally laid on his bed, He couldn't go to sleep, he was too much awake. It felt as if he had slept for days on end.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he heard the door open. Luther sat straight up in his bed and he looked straight at the door. It was his dad. Luther was always told that he got his looks from his mother and his personality. He had never met his mother, she had died when he was very young. Luther could see clearly from his dad that he got his looks from him. His dad had black hair but he always shaved it. He said his hair got into his way all the time. His dad had blue eyes though. He guessed that maybe he got his hazel eyes from his mother but he wasn't sure. His dad looked straight at him and his eyes opened wide in surprise.  
"Holy shit...it worked." Luther heard him whisper.  
"What worked?" He asked.  
Luther was surprised by the sound of his voice. It was obvious to him that he had not talked in a while so his voice seemed raspy and weak.

His dad turned to a door that Luther had not noticed before. His dad went in that door and when he came back, he held a glass of water.  
"Here," he said as he handed Luther the glass.  
Luther took it eagerly and drank it down quickly. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until now. When he was done, he set the glass on the nightstand.  
"Now answer my question." He demanded.  
His dad nodded. "Luther...you died." He said.  
The statement hit Luther hard in the chest. "I...what?"  
"You died." He repeated.  
Luther couldn't believe his ears. So that's what the light was? Why he had left it. His finger traced the scar again.  
"You were slit in the throat by a traitor that was later killed by one of our enemies. Her name is The Cat Lady but her real name is Caitlin. She was our experiment and you were killed in her room." He said.  
That named seemed familiar to him but he couldn't wrap his finger around it. More familiar than just getting killed in her room.

"My memory is gone, dad. I can't remember any of this." Luther told him.  
His dad nodded. "Yes, I thought that might happen. You died so your brain wants to forget that memory. Everything that had to do with that memory is gone because you don't want to remember it. It'll soon return, boy, just give it a little time." He explained.  
Luther put his head in his hands. He was curious but also scared of what he had forgotten. If even he didn't want to remember it then it has got to be horrible.  
"How did I come back to life?" He asked.  
His dad smiled. "With enough experiments, I was able to bring you back" He said, excitement in his voice.  
But Luther was far from excited or happy. "So what...am I now a sort of zombie?" He asked.  
His dad frowned. "No. You are not a walking dead piece of flesh. You are alive. Don't you forget that."  
"But I am undead, so wouldn't that make me a zombie?" He asked.  
His dad scowled at him. "No. You are alive and that's that. Discussion about that is over."  
Luther just shrugged. "Alright. Whatever you say."

A question popped in Luther's mind. "Dad, who is The Cat Lady?" He asked.  
His dad scowled at the question. "She's an insane piece of shit. Not long after you died she went insane and killed everyone in the laboratory. Both of them. Fortunately, I got away just in time. She's now roaming the streets, killing innocent people who don't deserve to get killed."  
"What does she look like?" He asked.  
His dad looked at him strangely. "Why?" He asked.  
Luther shrugged. "I'm trying to remember things. I want to ask as much questions as possible to help me."  
"Don't strain yourself, boy. But alright...she's a mutant now. Our doctor's made her into a mutant. She was our first successful hybrid...until she went insane. She's half cat, half human. She has dirty blonde fur with glasses and the longest claws you'll ever see. She has razor sharp teeth and the swiftness of a cat. She has black framed glasses and a ripped up shirt with shorts on. She also wears these gray boots. I would be cautious of her. Don't play into her...paws? Anyway, she can trick anyone and kill anyone she pleases. So be careful, alright?"  
Luther nodded. The Cat Lady sounded horrifying. It was a good thing she became insane AFTER he died otherwise he would have to see her go crazy and he would have probably not been brought back to life by his father. He frowned. It didn't really seem right him being alive. It seemed like he cheated death. Would he go to hell because he was brought back to life? Thinking about it, he would have probably been going to hell in the first place. Experimenting on people against their will illegally? That just seemed fucked up to him.

"Luther, will you join us? A team of doctors who are willing to stop at nothing to find her and send her to hell where she belongs. We're working on a chemical that will kill her instantly because we're not sure if weapons themselves will kill her. I'll ask you again...will you join us in destroying our failed creation? We need you Luther, we need anyone we can trust." He said.  
"Why don't you just ask the police for help?" Luther asked.  
"Luther, we did illegal experimenting. We took kids off the streets that no one would miss and tried to turn them into the most fascinating things. Most failed but she worked. If we asked them for help all of us would go to jail. So I'll ask you one more time...will you help us defeat her?"  
Luther thought for a while until he made up his mind.  
"Yes, I will join you."


	8. Chapter 7

"You did WHAT?" Me and Gwen yelled at the same time.  
The Bat Woman just shrugged. "I was hungry."  
"But you killed an innocent person that didn't deserve to die." I snapped.  
She glared at me. "Who do you think I am, Cat Lady? I am a killer. I kill innocent people, it's what I do."  
I scowled at her. "I just don't think you should just kill people on random." I snapped. "We decided to let her go and you go behind our backs and kill her."  
She shrugged. "She knew too much."  
I just shook my head. "You make me sick. Now the police will be right on our tails-"  
"Will you just shut up already?" She interrupted. "Look, you don't know me and you don't know who I am. If you really want to know why I killed her then I'll tell you because she is not the 'random innocent girl.'"  
Me and Gwen looked at her, confused.  
"She was a part of my life...well...you know...before I went insane..." She began. "She was my best friend but then once my back was turned she stabbed me. Not literally, but she humiliated me and she deserves everything that has ever happened to her."

I just stared at her.  
"You have to tell us your whole story." Gwen said suddenly.  
She shook her head. "You wish."  
"Aw, c'mon. We all told our stories. It's your turn!" She pressed.  
"Fine." The Bat glared at both of us. "My actual name is Brianna. I was a test tube baby which means I got experimented on when I was only a baby so I don't know who my parents are. They gave me up to be tested on. I was raised in this 'room' where they observed me and gave me different things to do so that they could write in their little note pads or whatever. Then one day they made this one girl come into my room and that's where Wendy came in. She was one of the scientist's daughters. Anyway, I didn't like her at first but as time went by I began making friends with her. They were testing how well I could deal with other people I guess. Then one day as we were chatting she looked a little bit nervous. I asked her what was wrong but she just shook her head and told me that she had a fight with her dad. That was a lie, though. A few seconds later she took a needle from behind her back and stabbed me with it. When I woke up, I was sitting in an experimental room. They poked needles in me, causing me great pain. When they were finally done, I realized that they gave me fangs and sharp claws. Basically turning me into a vampire/human/bat all in one. It was cool, I admit but I still felt betrayed. And that's when I just snapped. I went out of the room, killing everyone one by one." She smiled at the memory. "My plan was to save Wendy for last so that she could feel as much fear as I felt when I was stuck in that room. But my idea didn't work out as planned. When I got to her, as soon as I was about to kill her I got cornered by guards with guns pointed at me. So I left her in that room alive as I flew out the vent. And now you know why I wanted to kill her."

After a long while of silence I clapped my hands together.  
"Alright, after that long story I've been itching to kill someone, so how about let's go?"  
They both nodded and followed me outside of the cave. We walked, trying to decide who our next victim would be. Then all of the sudden Gwen stopped and pointed towards a house. "That one." She said.  
Me and Brianna looked at her, weirdly. "Why that one?" We both asked in unison.  
Gwen stared at the house. "I have some friends in there I want to pay a visit to. Nothing else."  
Me and Brianna just stared at each other and then we both shrugged. We followed Gwen to the house.  
I smiled. "I'll get the parents, Gwen go get your friend and Brianna, see if there are any others and if there isn't be the lookout."  
Brianna scowled at me. "Who made you leader all the sudden?"  
I just shrugged. "Just making a plan here."

We began making our way into the house. This house was a two-story so I decided that the parent's bedroom would most likely be on the second story. I began crawling up the house, making my way to the first window. I quickly looked in the first one but all I could see was a small head. I began crawling my way to the next window, using only my claws to support myself as I climb. I looked in the next window and smiled as I could see two heads in one bed. I took out one hand from the wall and scratched the window. I could see one head shot up and the other one quickly after. I climbed over the window as one opened it and stuck their head out of it. I took my claw and shoved it through her head. I heard a grunt as she instantly fell limp and fell out of the window. I heard a small gasp as the other saw what had just happened. The window shut closed and I could hear the other's heavy breathing. I smelt their fear floating off of them. I smiled. I popped my head up to show my face in the glass. There was a middle-aged man staring back. He let out a scream as a huge smile came upon my face. He locked the window and ran for the door but Brianna was already there. She took hold of his neck and began draining out all of the blood from him. I frowned as she opened the window for me.  
"He was supposed to be mine." I growled.  
"Well, you looked like you needed help and I already killed that other one so deal with it."  
I scowled at her as I crawled through the window.

I turned towards the window, quickly shut it, and then locked it. I followed Brianna downstairs where Gwen was rummaging through the kitchen.  
"What are you _doing_?" I hissed at her.  
She smiled as she pulled out an orange bag from the pantry. "Getting this." She said, holding up the bag. It was candy corn.  
Brianna rolled her eyes. "Of course."  
Gwen was absolutely obsessed with candy corn, almost as much as I was with pineapples. Gwen turned towards the fridge and rummaged through there. She got out a netted bag and threw it to Brianna. It was a huge bag of apples. That was her obsession. Brianna let out a squeal and practically hugged it.  
Gwen turned towards me. "Sorry but I couldn't find any pineapples."  
I just turned. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here."  
We walked out of the house but I instantly stopped and frowned. There was an innocent bystander. She was watching us and her eyes soon became wide. I stopped them from running after her.  
"I got this." I said.

With the swiftness of a cat, I quickly gained up on her. As soon as I was about to stab my claw through her, an arrow shot through her head and she fell limp. I stopped and frowned, looking down at the arrow. I look up where the arrow came from. There was a small figure crouched through a tree. The figure stood and jumped out of the tree. The figure was dressed in green with a pointed mask on. The mask looked like an upside down arrowhead but green. He had a quiver slung over his back and a bow in his hand. He looked pretty small, about more than half my height I guessed. I frowned at him.  
"You stole my kill." I said.  
The others had caught up with me at that time.  
"Sorry I guess. You were just making a lot of noise, I just thought I'd cut in." Then he held out his hand. "The name's Archer."  
I took his hand in mine. "Cat Lady." I responded.  
He nodded. "I know, your name and face is all over the news."  
I smiled in satisfaction. Good. I hope they know me. He looked over at the others.  
"Your names?"  
"The Bloody Artist." Gwen said.  
"Bat Woman." Brianna said.

Archer nodded. "Alright. Now that we have the introductions through, I figure you're doing the same thing I'm doing."  
"Which is?" Brianna asked.  
"Killing people who deserve to be killed. Cleansing."  
I nodded. "Basically, that's what we're doing."  
He nodded. "Do you mind if I join you? If we have enough people we could do more." He said.  
Me, Gwen, and Brianna looked at each other. Then we looked at Archer.  
"Let us talk about it." I finally said.  
He just nodded as we stepped away.  
"Should we?" I asked.  
Gwen shrugged. "It's okay with me."  
I looked at Brianna.  
She just sighed. "Whatever. I guess we should have more people. It'll get more done."

We nodded and then turned towards Archer.  
"You're in."


	9. Chapter 8

Luther followed his dad down the long hallways.  
_How could dad run an illegal business with this big of a building without getting caught?_ He wondered.  
He just shrugged it off while turning his head towards every door that passed in boredom. Luther looked up at his dad. His dad had his usual frown that he always had and his eyes were narrowed. They finally got to a door and he opened it, walking it. Luther followed behind.  
"It's time I educate you to who we're facing with." He said. He gave a small smile. "Unlike the police she doesn't know we're onto her. We have so much of an advantage because we're the ones who made her. But she also has more of an advantage because she's with two unknown people-if I should call them that. The only thing we have to go off of who she's with right now is the news. They're saying that she's with a half bat-half human and just a regular human. We, yes illegally, searched the crime scenes. The bat mutant seems to drain their blood like a vampire and the human carves designs into the victim's skin. The Cat Lady just straight on stabs them with her claws. Trust me, I've seen it with my own eyes and I was lucky to make it out alive."  
Luther looked at his dad thoughtfully.  
"Why did you do it?"  
Luther's dad just stared at him. "So that I could live? What kind of question is that?"  
Luther shook his head. "No, not that. Why did you bring me back to life? I was just wondering. You didn't seem to like me very much. You would always yell at me if I got one foot out of line and didn't seem to really care about me. Why now?"

Luther's dad stared at him for a long time until finally, "I don't know."  
Luther's shoulders slumped. He expected a better answer but then again, maybe he didn't. Maybe he shouldn't have.  
"I guess I just couldn't stand you dying when I made you such a success."  
_Here we go_. Luther thought. His dad always pressured him into things to be like him. He practically forced him to work here. Luther doesn't even like the sight of blood but "too bad" Luther's father just said. Once Luther's dad turned his back Luther scowled. Now it seems he may never escape his dad.  
"Anyway! Back to The Cat Lady!" His dad clapped his hands together once. "So I've thought up this plan. They don't know that we're trying to find them along with the police force so all we have to do is find them."  
"You say it like it's so easy." Luther commented.  
"Oh, because it is." He laughed. "Just think. Where would a cat like to be for a hideout with her bat friend and human friend? Hm. Well, I have three ideas in my mind. I have in mind a cave for the bat, a regular household for the human because what would be a better hiding spot than the most obvious thing? And places where they used to be when they didn't go on killing sprees and all that. They would pick that because they would probably think that it would be the last place they would be considering it would be the least place they'd want to go." He said  
"Wow. That's...looking way to far into this situation." Luther said. "Why do you want them so bad?"  
"Because, if the police force actually caught them, which is highly unlikely, then of course they would start asking questions. If they actually answer then the police force would track it down back to here which is not a very good thing considering..." He lead off.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah..."

Luther's mind was wondering as he ranted on about the others. The look on his dad's face proved that it wasn't just about the police force. There was something else about her that he wanted but was hiding from everyone. He also had no idea who The Cat Lady was but she seemed so familiar to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Too bad he had to have his memories erased. There were so many questions that he needed to ask. He made a silent vow that he would figure it out. He would even track her down himself to find out because it was driving him absolutely crazy.  
"Luther? Luther are you listening?" His dad yelled.  
Luther snapped out of his thoughts. "Um...yeah?"  
His dad rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I was going to show you pictures of them that I happen to have saved from the destruction." He repeated.  
Luther nodded. Maybe if he saw a picture of her, it would jog his memory. His dad went over to the computer hooked up onto the projector and began typing. Then the picture showed on the big screen and Luther's eyes went wide. It was The Cat Lady but she didn't look scary or harmful or anything. She was laying down on a doctor's bed just like he was and she was asleep, her arms strapped against the bed and blood pouring down from her eyes.  
"Now, I know what you're thinking. This was before she went all insane and killed us all. We take pictures of all our experiments."  
Then he switched onto the next one. "This is the bat girl." He explained, pointing to the picture.  
She looked pretty scary unlike The Cat Lady. Her brows were furrowed and her mouth was formed into an evil snarl. She looked absolutely evil.  
"We caught her but we were too late. She already went insane just like The Cat Woman." He explained.  
Luther nodded and he changed to the next picture. "This is the human girl."  
The girl's eyes were crazy and unlike the other ones, she was smiling. She looked like she was saying something and laughing at the same time.  
"Unlike the other ones, she's only half insane. She's touchy and things can hurt her very easily but she's very strong and still as scary and dangerous as the others. Don't underestimate her just because she's human because she has killed many by a single swipe of her little dagger."

Luther nodded. He needed to know these things for when he finally would track them down. Luther's dad turned to face him.  
"I wouldn't dare betray us if I were you. I don't care what other memories you have, you will not betray us. We will hunt you down and kill you just like the others." He said.  
Luther nodded. "I won't."  
"You better not."  
Luther's dad smiled. "Now let me show you those weapons."  
Luther smiled. He had been waiting all day to see those weapons. He led him down the hallways and into another room. This room had a lot of boxes and he knew exactly what was inside.  
"So these are the weapons?" He asked.  
His dad nodded as he reached inside one of the boxes. He pulled out what looked like an ordinary gun.  
"You see, mutants don't die as easily as us humans do. We made them stronger and better than humans so we worked on a gun that shoots not just regular bullets, but bullets that are fused with chemicals."  
He pulled out the magazine from the gun and took out one of the bullets and showed it to him. The bullet looked almost like a regular bullet but it had a silver stripe around it and the tip of the bullet had a silver tint to it.  
"Wow." Luther said, awed. "How long have you've been working on this?"  
"Ever since The Cat Lady broke out we've been trying to find a way to put a stop to it. What better way than making bullets that can kill almost anything or anyone?" He answered, smiling.  
"And how long was that, exactly?" He asked.  
"About a few weeks. It didn't take long considering we practically made her."

"So, want to join us on our first search?" He asked, grinning.  
Luther's eyes went wide. "Yeah, sure." He said. He didn't think he'd start now.  
His dad took a gun and handed it to Luther. "You know how to work a gun, right?" He asked.  
Luther nodded. "Remember, you showed me when I was just a little boy."  
"Right. Then, let's go join the others." He said.  
He followed his dad down the hallways.  
_Man, this gun is heavier than it looks. _He thought to himself. He hadn't held a gun in what felt like forever. Then his dad pushed open a really big door and they stepped outside. There was a whole group and they all turned to his dad.  
"Finally, we were about to leave without you." One guy said.  
"I'm going to bring my son on this search. That's okay with you guys, right?" His dad asked.  
"Yeah. No problem." The guy said.  
Then they began walking. Luther kept his vow in his head. He would find her.

And _he_ would be the one to kill her.


End file.
